High magnetic fields promise improved imaging using magnetic resonance. However, high magnetic fields are typically associated with high specific absorption rates (SAR). In particular, imaging of a living human tissue is limited by specific absorption rates. In addition, high magnetic fields are susceptible to image artifacts arising from magnetic field inhomogeneity. Field homogeneity is expensive and thus, high magnetic field imaging systems are rather costly. Furthermore, traditional approaches to generating MRI contrast do not provide image details that could lead to improved diagnostic and therapeutic technologies.